Choice
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: Whom to choose: the one who loves you or the one you love?


**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Juvia Lockser only has three simple wish in life; to see the sun, to have friends who will accept her and to fall in love and be loved. The first two she already got and now is the time for the last one but it's not as easy as she think it would be once her rain is gone.

At first she thought it was so simple. She already loves someone and everyone who knows her knew who the lucky guy is. Of course it's none other than Gray Fullbuster, the man who took her rain away. She used to think that if she kept on going after him things will go according to what she wished for but it's not. Then there's that another guy whom she can't say she hates but she certainly doesn't like him as more than friend. Anyone can guess who that other guy is. Yeah, it's Lyon Vastia, the man who declared that he fell in love with her the moment he saw her beautiful face. In Juvia's complicated mind, Lyon's involvement in her life made things more complicated. Her love chart became more chaotic with all the wrong assumption she made and her feelings became way more complicated.

The blue haired girl is beyond confused.

Gray Fullbuster. He is her dream. The one she wants to spend the rest of her life with, sadly it seems like he got other plans. With all her advances, confessions and acts of love, all he ever gave her were rejections after rejections and as much as she hate to admit it she's starting to lose hope but then there's that stubborn part of her heart that won't just accept that Gray won't ever see her in the way she always wished for. That part of her that doesn't want to give up always tell her that maybe if she stay a little longer, if she became more persistent he will one day realize that she's the one for him and finally have a happy relationship with her. She's just always there for him trying to let him see all the love she's willing to give to him and that if he asks for her to give him her heart in a golden platter she will willingly do it if that's what will make him see her as the woman he needs to stay by his side. She really doesn't know when he will realize that inside her heart it's him that she's yearning for.

Lyon Vastia on the other hand is a whole different case. She sees him as nothing more than a friend but every time they sees each other he will always tell her how much he loves her and that her happiness is what he wants to give her. For all those times, she would always turn him down and it feels like doing to him what Gray is doing to her. In a tiny part of her there is a voice telling her that maybe it will be better if she choose him. After all, what he wants to give her is nothing but happiness. That maybe if she give him a chance maybe one day she will eventually fall for him. She knew if she ever ask him to give her the moon he will find a way to do so and more than a few times, she thought that maybe Lyon is the right match for her because in some ways they are similar but is that enough reason to choose someone over the one you really want to be with?

Now the question is; which one will she choose, the one she loves or the one who loves her?

Many people will say, follow your heart. Go for the one you love because that's what will make you happy. But does choosing the one you love really guarantee your happiness when you knew that that person might not feel the same way as you do.

Then there are those who will say that it's much better to be practical and use your head because it was placed above your heart because it was meant to be use in reasonable thinking. Go for the one who loves you because he will surely do everything to make you happy. But is that enough to find happiness? What if after a long time you realized that you still can't return the feelings he whole heartedly gave to you, can you live with the guilt of using him for your own good when you can't return the feeling he laid down on your feet?

It is so frustrating and confusing to decide which one to follow. Her heart or her mind. It's full of what ifs and maybes that she really can't answer.

She loves Gray but there's no guarantee that he will ever return her feelings because he's too absorb in the stupid idea that everyone he ever love ended up dead and the plain reason that maybe he actually don't feel the same way as her.

Lyon loves her but she is not really sure if she will ever see him as a man that she will fall in love with. Not that he is not attractive but her heart only beats for Gray and it will be so unfair to choose him without assurance that the time will come that she will be able to love him too.

She only wants to experience what if feels like to be loved but she want that love to came from the man she loves in return, is it that much to ask? Why does she have to go through so much confusion?

Urrgh! Why does love need to be so complicated? Can't it be as simple as when you love someone that someone will love you too and the two of you can be happy together? Or that if someone loves you, you can easily just love them back and have the perfect relationship every girl wants to have.

It's really hard to make a choice when it comes to love. There are lot of things to consider and in the end all of those things won't be useful anyway. If only mind over matter can be applied in the issues of the heart.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _This came from nowhere but I would love to know what you think of this on so if you got time please leave a review below._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _YoseiNoAme_


End file.
